1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector adapted for electrically interconnecting a chip module with a circuit board, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a protecting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector 1′ related to the present invention usually includes a rectangular base 6′, a rectangular cover 7′ movable on the base 6′, and a driving device extending through and attached on the base 6′ and the cover 7′. The cover 7′ is adapted to support a chip module, while the base 6′ is adapted to mount on a circuit board. The driving device comprises a rotary cam 8′ a washer 9′, and a riveting pad 10′. The cam 8′ which can be rotated to drive the cover 7′ to slide relative to the base 6′.
The base 6′ comprises a base portion 61′, a base platform 62′ and a base hole 620′ formed on the base platform 62′ for receiving the cam 8′ therein.
The cover 7′ is mounted on the base 6′ and comprises a cover base 71′ and a cover platform 72′. The cover 7′ defines a cover hole 720′ in alignment with the base hole 620′ for receiving the cam 8′ therein. In addition, the cover 7′ defines a receiving recess (not labeled) for receiving the washer 9′ on a surface facing the base 6′. The recess defines a receiving hole (not labeled) in line with the cover hole 720′ for receiving the cam 8′.
The cam 8′ comprises a plurality of cylinders with decreasing diameter. The washer 9′ defines a receiving portion 91′ for receiving the cam 8′ therein.
In assembly, the washer 9′ firstly is mounted in the cover 7′, and then the cover 7′ with the washer 9′ is mounted on the base 6′. Successively, the cam 8′ is inserted through the cover 7′ and the base 6′ from a top side of the cover 7′. At last, a lower end of the cam 8′ is riveted with the riveting pad 10′, hence the cover 7′ and the base 6′ are mounted together and the cam 8′ can drive the cover 7′ slide relative to the base 6′.
In the electrical connector abovementioned, the washer 9′ is configured with an identical thickness. When the washer 9′ is mounted into the cover 7′, the engagement strength is only provided by a small envelopment surface that the recess engages with the washer 9′. In this case, the washer 9′ may fall off improperly or even fail to slide.
To overcome above-mentioned problems, an improved connector is desired.